godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant
Tyrant (タイラント, Tairanto) is an incredibly powerful chimera-like kaiju created from the spirits of several fallen monsters. It came to Earth to challenge Godzilla after defeating 5 of the Ultra Brothers. One it arrived on Earth, it battled Gomora and Eleking. After winning the first round, Tyrant was eventually defeated by Ultraman Taro, Mebius, Gomora, Litra, Ultraman Leo, and Godzilla. Biography Origins Hidden within the deepest, farthest, and darkest reaches of Outer Space, a horrible, giant monster laid dormant. A chimera kaiju composed of various monsters, Tyrant was the first kaiju that Grande revealed to own. Tyrant is a monster born in the deepest reaches of space. The way he was created and why remains a mystery. Perhaps Tyrant was created by the combined souls of many past vanquished kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers and Godzilla and combined to form one super beast. The creature itself lacks any of its own original body parts. Instead, its build has been comprised of that of Icarus for the ears, Seagoras for the head, Bemstar for the body, Hanzagiran for the back and spikes, Red King for the legs, a previous Gomora for the feet, Mukadendar for the tail, and Barabas for the hands and arms. Godzilla The King of the Monsters Series Tyrant first appeared in the Season 3 trilogy episodes in Season 3. Thus, this makes him a recurring villainous monster. Season Three Chimera Part 1= After leaving the Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune...Ultraman on Uranus, Ultra Seven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth. |-| Part 2: A Tragic Day= Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, quickly causing nothing but chaos and destruction. GDF was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. But as Tyrant had Taro in defeat, the five previous brothers appeared on Earth to fight Tyrant. But even though outnumbered six-against-one, Tyrant still won and defeat them. Tyrant then became Grande's first kaiju to be in his Battlenizer, but already was a brute. But then Rei appeared and challenged the monster. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but possibly due to Grande having the superior Battlenizer NEO, Tyrant overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Eleking however suffered an even more brutal beat down, especially with his Electrical Superpowers not effecting Tyrant. Even with the assistance of the GDF, neither them nor Eleking were no match for Tyrant and finally, Tyrant cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing Rei's kaiju and mortally wounding Rei in the process. |-| Part 3: Godzilla vs. Tyrant= Then the next day, when Tyrant battled and overpowered Mebuis, Godzilla finally appeared and fought the Chimera-kaiju to a standstill, as they traded physical blows and projectile attacks back and forth. After Rei's recovered, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer. Rei then challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and this time, the match was more evened in strength from both kaiju. With the additional assistance from Litra and Gomora, Godzilla defeated Tyrant with his super atomic ray after Gomora impaled Tyrant with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his Gorge, as did Godzilla using his Super Atomic Ray, killing Grande's kaiju. Appearances As a Chimera Kaiju composed of various other monsters, Tyrant has the face and horn of Seagoras, the Ears of Alien Icarus, the torso/body of Bemstar, the back of Hanzagiran, the arms Barbas, the legs of Red King, the feet of Gomora, and the tail of King Crab. Powers and Abilities Being a Chimera comprised of several different monsters, Tyrant is an incredibly powerful kaiju, strong enough to defeat 5 members of Ultra Brothers, Eleking, and rival Gomora's strength. Tyrant's physical strength alone is also evenly matched that of even Godzilla's. This makes Tyrant one of the most powerful monsters to appear in the series. It took the combined efforts of Godzilla, Gomora, and Litra to defeat him. * Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his ears. *'Super Strength:' Tyrant is tremendously strong, as he was powerful enough to be able to overpower and defeat Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace in physical combat. Combined with the knife and mace tipped arms it had, Tyrant's strength turned his blows into deadly bludgeoning forces. It was strong enough to go toe to toe with Ultraman Taro, but was ultimately defeated when Taro caught its whip arm, severed it, and turned the severed weapon against it. In addition, his super strength was powerful enough to rival monsters as strong as Eleking or Gomora and be equal in strength to even Godzilla. *'Super Durability:' Tyrant shows and is shown to have incredible resistance against any injury. He is able to survive any planet he visited, oblivious to temperature extremes on the different planets it visited, the vast amounts of Specium energy on Mars where it battled Ace, and seemingly could easily survive and withstand powerful fatal blows from Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace with little injury and he can also endure two Cinerama Shots and Metallium Rays. *'Flamethrower:' Exhaled from his maw, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, deadly, fiery flames released from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful,capable of bringing down opponents, can injure and fell strong beings the Ultramen, and cause large explosions. *'Poison Blinding Gas expulsion:' When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then release a powerful, poisonous, explosive, high pressure, highly toxic, quick downing poison gas blast stream of white gas expelled from its Bemstar’s chest/belly/torso/stomach to blind foes. This gas can also easily stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray. *'Right Ax Hand:' Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Baraba's, ending with a large, massive, sharp axe. Perfect for and capable of slashing and battering foes and delivering massive damage with a single blow. *'Left Spiked Mace Hand:' Given to him by Barabas, in place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Baraba's, ending in a large, massive, spiked, strong mace ball that he can use for battering foes. *'Mace Throw:' Tyrant can stab his opponent using Barabas' mace. Tyrant then pull back the mace to close him, close enough to Tyrant throw the enemies using Barabas' ax. *'Grappling Hook:' Given to him by Barabas, Tyrant's mace hand has a little grappling chain linked-type cord hook with an anchor type appendage on front. Tyrant can fire out the chain from his spiked mace hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. This ability is taken from Barabas and is attached by a long, thin chain that can latch onto foes and allow Tyrant to get a better grip on them. *'Ultra Sign Eraser Laser Beams:' Tyrant can emit and then fire small, tiny, arrow-shaped, needlelike energy beam blast shots from the tip of his grappling hook/mace hand given to him by Barabas, using them to disable and erase the Ultra Signs the Ultra Brothers sent into Space. *'Retractable Chain:' Tyrant's mace hand possesses a chain linked-type cord with an anchor type appendage on front. It can be used to ensnare enemies.This ability is taken from Barabas. * Energy Beam Absorption Gorge: Tyrant can and is capable of absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region, using the gorge in his belly to consume all but the most powerful beam weapons, such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. *'Long Whip Tail:' Tyrant can use his very long tail effectively in combat, using it as if a whip perfect for battering and bashing opponents. *'Large Horn:' Tyrant’s horn can be used as an effective weapon in combat, using it to batter enemies like a giant bat. *'Space Travel:' Tyrant is able to travel through the vacuum of space at fast speeds. How he does this without any wings is not known. He can, however, travel fast enough to go from Neptune all the way to Earth in just a few hours. *'Armored Body:' Tyrant's body is made of that from many different kaiju. Because of it, his body is like armor, allowing him to shake off punches and kicks without any damage. He can even withstand the power of special attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. *'Flight:' Tyrant can fly at fast speeds in space by holding up its arms. Gallery Tyrant vs Gomora.jpg|Tyrant vs. Gomora Tyrant 3.png|Tyrant's Ax and Mace Tyrant about to fight.png|Tyrant about to fight Tyrant.png Tyrant NE0.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Supernatural Kaiju